Blessures secrètes
by Sana-fiction
Summary: Deux groupes d'amis qui ne se connaissent pas vous se réunir suite à un pari. Des secrets vont jaillir de toutes parts dont un qui sera fort, intense, douloureux, mais surtout, dévastateur...
1. Chapter 1

Coucou mes loulous, je viens à vous avec une nouvelle histoire. Vous allez vous dire, encore une ? Je vous arrête tout de suite, je travaille non-stop dessus ! Je suis en train de travailler le chapitre 33 en ce moment même ! Il y aura de quoi lire :D

Je conseillerais de ne pas s'arrêter au premier chapitre à cause du pari, cette histoire est très travaillé et sort du lot !

Je vous bisouille

 **Chapitre 1 : Le pari**

Même à l'université il existe des réfectoires où l'ambiance se passe comme dans tous les lycées, ce qui veut dire dans _le calme et la bonne humeur_ … Enfin, on ne voit ça que dans les films car dans la vie réelle, c'est tout autre. C'est bruyant, même plus que ça, on ne s'entend plus parler, c'est à peine si on entend les bruits de couverts qui s'entrechoquent. Les élèves parlent de plus en plus fort entre eux, d'autres sont carrément debout sur des tables, certains courent dans la salle, on ne dirait vraiment pas aux premiers coups d'œil que ces élèves-là sont majeurs.

Mais avançons un peu plus dans la salle, à une table plus précisément où Dieu soit loué, personne ne crie ou est debout sur la table. Une petite bande d'amis y est assis et mange tranquillement en discutant. Nous pouvons y voir une blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle a de très longs cheveux blonds coiffés en une longue couette et une mèche de cheveux lui barre un œil. Elle a plutôt une belle silhouette et elle est vêtue d'un collant noir ainsi que d'une tunique qui souligne ses courbes et met son corps en valeur.

Elle est assise à côté de Sasuke Uchiha, elle lui jette d'ailleurs des coups d'œil, mais lui, n'y fait même pas attention. Elle se prénomme Ino Yamanaka et elle a dix-huit ans, elle est éperdument amoureuse du jeune homme et ce, depuis des années.

Le jeune ténébreux ne fait pas attention à la jeune demoiselle, il parle avec un garçon en face de lui, celui-ci à des cheveux blancs ou bleus, difficile à dire, des yeux de la même couleur, il est grand et mince. Un peu spécial vu la teinte de sa chevelure et de ses prunelles. Il a une paille dans sa bouche vu que son jus était terminé. Lui, c'est Suigetsu, il a vingt ans, c'est un très grand blagueur et ce, sur n'importe quel sujet.

À côté de ce jeune homme il y a un autre grand brun, qui lui passe son temps à draguer malgré ses vingt printemps, enfant un jour, enfant toujours. Kiba Inuzuka, le plus grand dragueur que Sasuke connaisse, mais qui est secrètement amoureux d'Ino, chose que le ténébreux savait aussi. Mais hélas, à son plus grand dam, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. Et malgré qu'il l'ait repoussé gentiment et ce à plusieurs reprises, elle persistait, ce qui l'agaçait, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Parmi eux il y a une autre blonde aux yeux verts sapin. Elle possède un fort caractère et elle se fait surnommer la féministe car pour elle, une fille est au même niveau qu'un garçon. Elle se prénomme Temari No Sabaku et à dix-neuf ans, c'est une jeune fille à ne surtout pas énerver.

Juste à côté de cette jeune demoiselle, il y a une autre jeune fille de dix-sept ans, presque dix-huit. Tenten est assez spéciale dans son genre, elle est du style je m'en fous un peu de tout, elle aime boire du coca et manger des chips, c'est son péché mignon. Elle a des yeux couleur noisette, toujours rigoleurs, des cheveux bruns foncés relevés en deux chignons. C'est la petite jeunotte du groupe, mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, elle n'en a pas l'air, mais elle n'a absolument besoin de personne pour se défendre. Elle est cool en temps normal, mais peut devenir une vraie furie.

Ino, exaspérée que le jeune Uchiha ne fasse pas attention à elle malgré ses regards mielleux observe autour d'elle, à la recherche de quoi ? Elle ne le sait pas elle-même… Quelques tables plus loin, un jeune garçon attire son attention, il rigole à gorge déployée et fortement. Elle le compare vite fait à un gamin qui n'a pas sa place ici. Qui est ce garçon ? Naruto Uzumaki !

Qui ne connaît pas Naruto Uzumaki ? Un jeune garçon de dix-huit ans, criard, trop débile, un bêtisier de première qui ne fait pas attention au quand dira-t-on. Il se fout de ce qu'on pense de lui, de ce qu'on dit de lui, qu'on le montre du doigt comme le gamin stupide de l'université qu'il est, il se balance carrément des jugements des autres à son égard et reste lui-même. Blonds aux yeux bleus, habillé comme quelqu'un de débrayé alors que Sasuke, aux côtés d'Ino est superbement bien vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise noire entrouverte, il ne fallait surtout ne pas comparer pour la blonde.

Il collait toujours une fille dont Ino ne connaissait pas le nom, mais qui se prénomme Sakura Haruno. Belle jeune fille, discrète, gentille, douce, mais surtout, transparente aux yeux de tous. Quoi que, elle ne l'était pas tant que ça avec la couleur spéciale de ses cheveux, Ino en fit la grimace d'ailleurs. De longs cheveux rose pâle, non mais quelle idée d'avoir une telle couleur ! Elle possède d'un vert de jade magnifique, elle a une très belle silhouette et est plutôt bien habillée. Mais pour la blonde, la teinte de sa chevelure restait affreuse.

À côté d'elle se trouve une rousse, la Yamanaka l'avait déjà regardée à plusieurs reprises puisque Suigetsu l'observait souvent, elle l'avait déjà pris la main dans le sac. Son nom ? Elle ne le connaissait pas non plus, mais elle s'appelle Karin, surnommé Ka' pour les intimes. Ses cheveux sont rouges flamboyants, plus courts d'un côté que d'un autre, ses yeux sont de la même couleur, mais moins prononcé que sa chevelure. Elle porte des lunettes de forme carrée avec un gros bord noir et à la regarder, on pouvait voir qu'elle possédait un caractère bien trempé. Ino n'aimait pas cette fille, trop voyante, trop vulgaire aussi, elle avait déjà entendu de ces mots dans la bouche de cette fille !

Elle posa son regard bleu sur la personne suivante, une autre fille qui elle, faisait plutôt tâche dans le groupe pensa la blonde. Elle avait l'air toute timide, menue et elle, elle connaissait son identité Hinata Hyuuga. Qui ne connaissait pas les Hyuuga ? Puissante famille et riche de surcroît. La noiraude était toujours protégée par son grand frère dont pas mal avait peur, même elle n'oserait jamais se frotter à un Hyuuga. Hinata a dix-huit ans, elle a de longs cheveux noirs bleutés, des yeux blancs nacrés. La Yamanaka la trouvait également hideuse, de plus, elle avait horreur des timides.

Bien entendu, à côté de cette fille se trouvait Neji Hyuuga, le grand frère d'Hinata et il avait vingt ans. Yeux blancs nacrés aussi, longs cheveux noirs attachés en une queue basse. À le regarder on pouvait voir que c'était quelqu'un de calme, mais avec du caractère et qui était sûr de lui. Le garçon à qui il ne fallait pas se frotter et encore moins provoquer en s'en prenant à sa petite sœur qu'il chérissait, ça tout le monde le savait.

En face de lui, il y a un gars qui dormait. Celui-là est assez spécial il faut bien l'avouer. Premier de sa classe, un AS dans les listes d'examens alors qu'il passe son temps à roupiller, c'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Il se nomme Shikamaru Nara, ce qu'Ino ne sait pas bien entendu, mais il est surnommé le flemmard, ça, tout le monde le sait et le pire, c'est qu'il s'en fiche. Il a vingt et un ans et on le voit la plupart du temps avec Sakura, tirant sur sa manche pour avancer alors qu'il baye, ne voulant qu'une chose, dormir.

Ino était donc là, à les observer, le mot « **bizarre** » venait à son esprit pour de telles personnes qui ne se complétaient pas vraiment selon elle. Puis lui vint une idée et elle redressa la tête, regardant Sasuke du coin de l'œil.

Il faut savoir certains trucs sur le jeune homme en question, il déteste une chose, la seule et l'unique. La couleur rose, il en a horreur. Il ne peut pas supporter cette teinte et c'est suite à ça, que la jolie blonde eut une brillante idée…

« **Eh** **Sasuke-kun…** l'appela Ino.

\- **Hum ?** Répondit ce dernier.

\- **Tu n'as pas oublié que tu me dois un pari ?**

\- **Tu ne m'en as pas encore proposé un à ce que je sache,** lança le ténébreux.

\- **Quelle idée folle vas-tu encore suggérer hein ?** Se moqua Suigetsu, une paille en bouche.

\- **Ce sera sûrement encore débile, la connaissant,** renchérit Temari.

\- **Comme d'habitude,** continua Tenten en souleva ses épaules et jetant une chips dans sa bouche.

\- **Aller jolie blonde, ne nous fait pas attendre,** s'impatienta Kiba. »

Ino les foudroya tous du regard, auprès d'eux, elle se faisait à chaque fois passer pour une blonde stupide, mais pas cette fois, cette fois-ci elle était certaine de son coup. Si Sasuke perdait à son pari, il l'embrasserait devant tout le monde et avec la langue, en la prenant dans ses bras, le genre de baiser à vous faire perdre la tête, c'était le deal.

« **Ce n'est pas à vous que je cause bande d'imbéciles !** S'énerva la blonde.

\- **Ino ne soit pas vulgaire,** intervint le taciturne.

\- **Bon, tu m'écoutes ?** Demanda-t-elle doucereuse.

\- **Je t'écoute.** »

Tous rigolèrent, mais Suigetsu ricana pendant que Sasuke ne fit qu'un sourire en coin. Une fois de plus, elle allait perdre songea-t-il.

« **Mon pari est que tu sortes avec une fille de mon choix et que tu la** **baise** **.**

\- **Tu es sûre de toi ?** Interrogea Sasuke surprit.

\- **Ben oui, pourquoi ?**

\- **Très cher Ino, ce n'est pas un défi à donner à notre Sasuke ça** , balança Temari tout en rigolant.

\- **Et pourquoi ça ?** Questionna la belle Ino.

\- **Tu ne supporteras pas de me voir embrasser une autre que toi, voilà pourquoi,** l'éclaircit l'Uchiha.

\- **Ouais, tu auras perdu d'avance** , rigola Suigetsu.

\- **Mais je sais déjà quelle fille tu devras mettre dans ton lit mon petit Sasuke-kun.**

\- **Aller joue le jeu Sasuke, j'ai envie de me marrer,** se moqua la No Sabaku.

\- **Ouais aller,** encouragea Kiba.

\- **Ok, alors c'est qui cette pauvre fille, Ino ?** »

La blonde tourna sa tête d'un côté tout sourire avec des yeux rieurs, tous suivirent donc son mouvement.

« **Euh…je ne veux pas être pessimiste mais…** commença Temari.

\- **Y'a un tas de** **gonzesses** **partout,** renchérit Suigetsu.

\- **Mais il n'y en a qu'une qui sort du lot,** répondit Ino en souriant.

\- **Oh !** S'exclama Tenten.

\- **Tu as vu quoi Ten' ?** Demanda Kiba.

\- **Il y a une fille avec des cheveux roses** , annonça la brunette de son air niais. »

Tous regardèrent la fille en question pendant que la Yamanaka se mit à pouffer de rire. Là, Sasuke compris, tous comprirent d'ailleurs. Temari ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors que Suigetsu faisait un sourire en coin et que Kiba était surpris par le choix de la blonde.

« **Tu déconnes ?** Fut la seule réaction de l'Uchiha.

\- **Intéressant,** ajouta Suigetsu.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant Sui' ? Elle a les cheveux roses !** S'effara le ténébreux.

\- **Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter tu sais Sasuke-kun,** scanda Ino. »

L'Uchiha observa la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et fit d'abord la grimace, sa chevelure était trop rose à son goût. Mais Ino était très sérieuse avec ses paris et s'il refusait, il devrait l'embrasser, chose qu'il ne voulait pas et cela faisait des années qu'ils jouaient ainsi et des années qu'elle perdait. Il regarda plus attentivement la jeune fille, à part cette couleur qu'il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement elle était plutôt mignonne. Il allait donc devoir la jouer fine. Il fit donc un sourire en coin.

« **Le délai c'est quoi ?** Demanda-t-il. »

Ino le regarda surprise, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il accepterait en voyant la couleur des cheveux de cette fille. Temari le regardait en souriant, mais surprise aussi, Tenten bouffait ses chips en les observant les uns après les autres. Kiba faisait de même et Suigetsu souriait tout simplement, appréciant la tournure des choses.

« **Trois semaines,** lança Ino.

 **\- Ça me va,** approuva Sasuke.

\- **Tu vas vraiment le faire ?** Questionna Temari.

\- **Hop, hop,** **je veux trois mois, moi !** Intervint Suigetsu.

\- **Et pourquoi ?** interrogea Ino, vexée qu'on la coupe dans son pari qui elle en était certaine, elle gagnerait.

\- **Parce qu'il y a une donzelle qui m'intéresse dans ce groupe,** scanda-t-il, toujours paille en bouche.

\- **Bon, d'accord,** capitula la blonde.

\- **Très bien, que le compte à rebours commence alors,** s'amusa Sasuke tout sourire en s'installant confortablement. »

Tous s'excitèrent face au pari alors qu'Ino gardait quand même la tête haute, certaine de gagner. Sasuke détestait le rose et elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'au bout avec une telle couleur.

Le pari était lancé…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello mes loulous, ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas continué la publication de cette nouvelle histoire, je suis impardonnable ! Surtout que j'ai plus de 40 chapitres d'écrits !

Je vais me rattraper, promis ! Voici la suite !

 **Chapitre 2 : Au « bleu's »**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Ino avait lancé son pari, trois jours que Sasuke observait cette fille à la chevelure rose au réfectoire le midi. Et trois jours qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment l'aborder. Il avait trois mois, mais il était bien placé pour savoir qu'un tel délai pouvait très vite passer.

Jusqu'à présent, elle était toujours entourée de sa bande d'amis, il ne savait ni son âge, ni son nom ou son prénom et encore moins dans quelle classe elle était. Il avait mené sa petite enquête quand même, elle n'était pas dans la classe du jeune Uzumaki. Il le connaissait de vue, mais sans plus, trop bruyant à son goût. Elle n'était pas non plus dans la même classe que Neji Hyuuga puisqu'il avait cours avec Naruto. La sœur de Neji, il ne savait pas, il ne la connaissait pas hormis de nom et n'avait aucune envie de la connaître. C'était une Hyuuga, il était un Uchiha et tout le monde savait que les Hyuuga et les Uchiha ne se mélangeaient pas.

En observant la belle jeune fille il avait pu constater qu'elle avait un très beau sourire et des gestes tendres et remplis de douceur, il savait ça rien qu'en la regardant. Il avait déjà hâte de pouvoir la toucher, sans loucher sur ses cheveux bien entendu. Il avait beau regarder la chevelure de cette fille, cette couleur le bloquait, malgré qu'ils aient l'air beau, qu'il aimât les longs cheveux, le rose… Non, rien à faire !

Il était donc là à se poser la question du comment il pourrait l'approcher, elle qui était toujours entourée, trop encerclée. Il l'avait frôlé la veille, espérant qu'elle se retourne à son passage dans le couloir, mais elle ne s'était pas retournée, elle s'était seulement écartée sur le côté tout en restant avec ses amis. Cette méthode-là n'était donc pas la bonne.

Il réfléchissait encore alors qu'on lui secouait le bras. Il leva donc son regard encre sur son voisin d'en face qui n'était autre que Suigetsu. Il avait une fois de plus une paille en bouche, pour ne pas changer.

— **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sui' ?**

— **Tu sors avec moi ce soir ?** demanda-t-il.

— **Ouais, si tu veux,** répondit le ténébreux.

— **Au fait, tu as pu faire un dialogue avec le bonbon rose ?** Questionna Temari, étouffant déjà son fou rire qui menaçait de sortir.

— **Non.**

— **Attention Sasuke-kun, trois mois…**

— **Je sais Ino.**

— **Il trouvera comment l'approcher le petit brun,** lança Tenten en sirotant son coca.

— **Bien sûr qu'il va trouver,** continua Kiba tout sourire.

Sasuke fit un sourire en coin, Ino, elle, se renfrogna dans son coin. Bien sûr qu'il trouverait comment l'aborder, ce n'était qu'une fille après tout.

— **Ok, donc tu sors avec moi ce soir, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire,** balança Suigetsu, détournant la conversation.

L'Uchiha fronça légèrement ses sourcils, se demandant pourquoi son ami Sui' insistait tant pour cette sortie. Certes, il le connaissait très bien pour savoir qu'il était le premier à faire la fête, surtout le vendredi soir, mais de là à insister pour qu'il l'accompagne dans son délire… _C'était louche_ …

Suigetsu, lui, souriait tout en mordillant sa paille, il savait que son plan allait marcher à merveille et grâce à ça, lui aussi pourrait sûrement faire une approche de son côté. C'était kif-kif pour Sasuke comme pour lui, tous deux allaient y gagner. Leur conversation tourna sur autre chose ensuite alors que du coin de l'œil, le brun ne put s'empêcher de regarder encore la fille aux cheveux roses qui souriait à son ami le blondinet.

À la table de Sakura, cette dernière ne pouvait que rire en regardant son ami le blond se goinfrer, comme il le faisait souvent. Elle aimait bien Naruto, elle l'adorait même. Il faisait tout ce qu'elle n'oserait jamais. Il s'affirmait, chose qu'elle ne faisait pas, il n'avait peur de rien alors qu'elle, était terrorisée pour tout. Il disait ce qu'il pensait et à qui il le voulait, pas elle. Il était vraiment tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu être.

Hinata était assise en face de lui, mangeant proprement comme une fille de bonne famille. La fleur aimait bien cette dernière aussi, gentille, timide, mais quand elle pétait vraiment un câble, chose qui arrivait rarement, mais ça se produisait, il fallait déguerpir en courant car elle pouvait être pire qu'une furie.

Son frère Neji était quelqu'un de très calme, l'Haruno avait un immense respect pour lui, toujours là à protéger sa petite sœur contre tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait été celui qui l'avait sauvé deux ans plus tôt, il était celui qui continuait de la protéger en plus d'avoir Hinata. Sans lui, elle ne serait peut-être plus là aujourd'hui, elle lui devait tout.

La rousse, qu'elle surnommait Ka' depuis qu'elle était petite était sa meilleure amie. Karin était frivole, complètement folle et avait toujours le mot pour rire. Elle possédaitun caractère vraiment hors du commun et avec Naruto elle se complétait vraiment bien. La jeune fille l'avait sauvée avec Neji et elle pourrait donner sa propre vie pour sa meilleure amie qui avait toujours été là pour elle et qui l'était toujours d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, elle aboyait plus qu'elle ne mordait et avait surtout un caractère bien trempé.

Shikamaru, qui somnolait une fois de plus sur la table était son meilleur ami également. Avec Karin, ils se connaissaient depuis le bac à sable et avaient été un trio d'enfer. Elle, la petite timide en leur centre. Il était calme, paresseux, toujours avec un air las, mais il ne fallait surtout pas le voir énervé car il pouvait faire peur. C'était un génie, il avait un QI extraordinaire dont il n'en profitait pas vraiment. À eux tous, ils étaient ses amis, son cercle de protection avec qui ellese sentait bien et ce depuis deux ans.

Karin et Shikamaru c'était différent puisqu'elle les connaissait depuis toujours, mais à présent, elle avait sa propre bande d'amis et qui ne restait qu'avec elle, la protégeant de tout. Ce fut la rousse à côté d'elle qui la sortie de ses pensées en la poussant, la mettant presque à terre alors que la jeune demoiselle était surexcitée.

— **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ka' ?** demanda Sakura.

— **Ah oui que tu viens ce soir ma belle** ! cria presque la rousse, telle une pile électrique.

— **Où ?** Interrogea la rose.

— **Au « bleu's »,** parlementa Neji calmement.

— **Ah…je ne sais pas…** hésita la demoiselle.

— **Aller Sakura-chan !** Encouragea Naruto en releva sa tête de sa nourriture.

Tous la regardèrent sauf Hinata qui n'y allait pas, du moins pour cette fois puisqu'elle y avait déjà été. Mais elle n'en était pas triste pour autant, la noiraude était du genre à aimer rester dans sa chambre. Neji regardait la rose simplement de son regard mystérieux, mais n'en pensait pas moins, elle le savait. Karin et Naruto la collaient des deux côtés, la suppliant, tels des gamins, quant à Shikamaru, qui avait la tête dans ses bras, il l'observait également.

Elle soupira et baissa la tête, capitulant. Le blond et la rousse la lâchèrent en même temps, levant leurs bras et crièrent un « **ouais !** » en synchronisation. Parfois, la belle fleur pensait vraiment que ces deux-là se complétaient peut-être un peu trop…

Le « _**bleu's**_ » était un café connu, pour jeunes surtout, la plupart du temps bondé le vendredi soir et ce, sans exception. Le patron était plutôt un mec sympa, rigolant avec n'importe qui, les jeunes y allaient pour décompresser, on y voyait aussi personnes de quarante piges au moins. Il y avait un petit podium pour ceux qui faisait de la musique et c'est sur ce podium en question qu'on pouvait y voir un Shikamaru à la batterie, un Neji au synthé et un Naruto à la guitare, jouant un beau style de rock. Ce dernier chantait dans le micro tout en baladant ses doigts sur les cordes. C'était la seule chose qui le calmait réellement puisque c'était son passe-temps favori. La lumière était type top des bars comme celui-ci, tamisée, avec les couleurs des projecteurs. Fumer de cigarette à gogo, rigolade et les gens parlaient fort, mais ça ne dérangeait personne, c'était un lieu de détente.

C'est donc cela que Sasuke découvrit, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise de la même couleur entrouverte lorsqu'il y pénétra, accompagné de son ami Suigetsu qui lui, était habillé en jean, chemise bleu marine sur le dos, mais complètement ouverte, tel un délinquant. Ils prirent rapidement une table non loin de la scène sous les insistances de l'ami du brun. Une fois leurs boissons devant leurs nez, l'Uchiha tourna sa tête vers son compagnon qui avait encore, une paille en bouche au lieu d'être dans son verre.

— **Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'as amené ici, toi qui es fan des boîtes de nuit ?** i

— **Tu verras**.

— **T'es bien mystérieux je trouve.**

— **Tu as un pari à gagner non ?**

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment alors que son pote souriait narquoisement.

— **Qu'est-ce que cette histoire vient faire là ?**

— **Tu verras.**

— **T'es lourd là.**

— **Tu as un pari à gagner et moi une approche à faire, nous sommes donc au bon endroit et pas d'Ino dans les parages, génial non ?**

— **Pour que je puisse gagner mon pari, il faudrait que la donzelle soit là,** répondit Sasuke qui ne la voyait nulle part.

— **Relax vieux, ne soit pas à cran ainsi.**

— **Je ne suis pas à cran.**

— **Tu l'es, ça fait quand même trois jours qu'elle a lancé son stupide pari.**

— **Stupide est bien le mot.**

— **C'est toi qui accepté je te signale.**

— **Malheureusement.**

— **Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas ses jeux stupides ?**

— **Va savoir…**

— **T'imagine, le jour où tu trouveras enfin une nana avec qui te caser tu auras encore Ino dans les pattes !**

— **Ce jour-là, j'arrête tout. Mais il n'est pas encore arrivé.**

— **Ce sera peut-être pour ce soir.**

— **Et avec qui hein ?**

— **Une ravissante jeune fille aux cheveux roses,** balança Suigetsu dans un petit sourire.

— **Ne te fout pas de ma gueule !**

— **Qui vient juste de faire son entrée…**

— **Arrête je t'ai dit…quoi ?**

— **Regarde.**

Sasuke tourna sa tête vers la direction dont son voisin de table regardait et il vit la jeune fille encore plus belle qu'à l'université. Elle portait un jean et une veste de la même couleur et qui lui soulignait à merveille sa taille. Quant au tee-shirt en dessous, il lui soulignait à merveille sa poitrine. Ses longs cheveux étaient à l'air libre. Cette fille était la pureté à l'état brut, ne put que se dire le jeune homme, une donzelle qui devait déjà avoir un copain malgré son affreuse couleur de cheveux.

Son amie la rousse l'accompagnait, saluant chaque personne qu'elle connaissait en tapant sa main dans celui ou celle qu'elle saluait alors que la jolie rose restait à l'écart. Sasuke trouvait quand même son comportement étrange, c'était comme si elle n'adressait la parole qu'aux personnes qui l'entouraient, ce qui voulait dire, ses amis de l'université. Il se retourna ensuite vers Suigetsu qui souriait.

— **Tu savais qu'elle allait venir !**

— **Bien sûr,** confirma le jeune homme.

— **Comment ?**

— **C'est mon secret.**

Le ténébreux bu une gorgée de son verre, tout d'un coup, il avait l'impression que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, son cœur s'accélérait même alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. Suigetsu, lui, se mit à siroter sa vodka.

— **À présent, regarde le maître faire et saisis ta chance au vol,** lança simplement le jeune homme.

Sasuke arqua à nouveau un sourcil, mais juste l'instant d'après, une demoiselle passa à côté de leur table.

— **Salut jolie rousse,** salua Suigetsu en élevant légèrement la voix pour qu'elle l'entende.

La concernée se tourna vers eux, le scrutant de ses yeux rouges.

— **C'est à moi que tu parles ?** demanda-t-elle avec provocation.

— **Vois-tu une autre belle rousse que toi ici ?** Demanda Suigetsu tout sourire.

— **C'est un gag ?** Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

— **Qui sait,** répondit le jeune homme.

La jeune fille se tourna à sa droite, une autre personne l'avait rejoint.

— **T'as vu ce mec ? Il me parle à moi tu te rends compte ma biche ?** Balança la rousse à sa copine.

Là, Sasuke reconnut la jeune fleur qui les regarda à peine, presque en se cachant.

— **Heureusement que je suis un mec, je m'appelle Suigetsu et toi ?**

Karin le regarda à nouveau, sourire narquois aux lèvres.

— **Ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus !**

— **Mais je ne suis pas un inconnu, je viens justement de me présenter**.

La jeune fille se mit à ricaner pendant que la fleur tirait doucement sur son bras, mal à l'aise.

— **Ka'…** murmura Sakura.

— **Et ton pote, il est muet ?** Insista la rousse.

— **Oh lui…Non…**

— **Sasuke…** se présenta le ténébreux.

— **Waouh ! Il parle vraiment ! Tu as vu ça ma biche ?**

— **S'il te plaît…** supplia la rose.

— **Aller, bon vent !**

Et ladite Ka' partit avec la fleur. Sasuke les regarda ou plutôt observa la rose, léger sourire en coin alors que son pote s'affalait sur la table, mort de rire.

— **Je kif son caractère !** Se marra Suigetsu.

— **La rousse ou la rose ?**

— **La rousse pardi !**

— **Elle a un tempérament de feu.**

— **Et j'adore ça !** Rigola-t-il.

Suigetsu se redressa tout sourire, pour détailler son ami, certain que lui aussi avait apprécié cette approche pour faire une première évaluation de la situation.

— **Elle à l'air timide l'autre,** débita-t-il.

— **Visiblement.**

— **Que vas-tu faire ?**

— **Je vais aller à la chasse tiens.**

— **Et sa couleur de cheveux ?**

— **Y'a moyen que je ne louche pas dessus.**

— **Aller alors, que la chasse commence.**

Les deux garçons trinquèrent et burent leurs verres d'un coup sec, tous deux déterminés à s'approcher de leurs proies. La soirée ne faisait que commencer et ils comptaient bien user de tous leurs charmes pour approcher les deux filles qui les intéressaient.

La soirée battait son plein, Sakura n'avait pas quitté une seule fois Karin qui n'arrêtait pas de sauter sur place en se frappant dans les mains, les bras en l'air, encourageant ainsi leurs amis qui jouaient de la musique. Une bonne heure s'était écoulée et les deux garçons n'avaient pas arrêté de les reluquer, restant dans l'ombre, _pour l'instant_ …

La rose partit vers le comptoir au bout d'un moment pour prendre une nouvelle commande, son malaise étant passé. Elle détestait rencontrer de nouvelles têtes, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de garçons, voilà pourquoi Karin avait coupé court avec Suigetsu et Sasuke. Mais voyant là une opportunité, le brun se leva, se dirigea tranquillement vers le comptoir pendant que la jeune fille attendait ses verres.

Suigetsu se mit à sourire et se leva également, se rapprochant de sa belle rousse, déterminé à créer un dialogue avec elle, depuis le temps qu'il louchait sur elle ! Au comptoir, le ténébreux s'accouda juste à côté de la fleur qui elle, n'avait pas encore fait attention à lui.

— **Je t'offre un verre ?** lui demanda-t-il de sa voix suave.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, l'estomac noué, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ne sachant pas si elle devait répondre ou pas. À ce geste, le ténébreux remarqua qu'elle avait des lèvres pleines et sans retarder son regard sur ses cheveux, il avait une soudaine envie de s'en emparer, rien que pour y goûter. Il se mit à rire doucement en voyant sa réaction.

— **Je ne mords pas tu sais.**

— **Non…je ne te connais pas…**

— **Faisons les présentations dans ce cas, Sasuke Uchiha,** fit le jeune homme en tendant sa main vers elle.

Sakura se remit à regarder devant elle, le cœur palpitant, elle avait vraiment horreur des nouvelles têtes et surtout qu'un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui adresse la parole, les plaies de son passé étant encore trop ouvertes. Sasuke passa sa main au-devant des longs cheveux de la demoiselle, les mettant derrière elle, histoire de reprendre contenance du vent qu'elle venait de lui infliger.

— **Et ton nom à toi ?**

Les mains de l'Haruno se crispèrent et elle observa le jeune ténébreux du coin de l'œil. Sasuke vit à son regard qu'elle était craintive et qu'elle hésitait, ça n'allait vraiment pas être facile se dit-il.

— **Sakura…** prononça-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

— **Eh bien Sakura, tu bois quoi ?**

La jeune fille se dégagea d'un petit mouvement, ce qui eut pour effet que la main de Sasuke glisse contre ses cheveux et tombe dans le vide. Lui, il avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, sûr de la faire tomber sous son charme.

— **Je ne te connais pas…** répéta la fleur.

— **Bien sûr que si, on vient de se présenter.**

— **Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plaît…**

— **Je te fais peur ?**

L'Haruno le regarda encore du coin de l'œil et il vit qu'effectivement, elle avait un peu peur. C'était ahurissant à quel point ce qu'elle ressentait passait dans ses beaux yeux. Car ils étaient magnifiques, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Un vert de jade à part où il aimait s'y plonger, c'était vraiment curieux pensa-t-il.

Près du podium, pendant que Sasuke était auprès de Sakura, Suigetsu s'était approché de Karin et se mit à côté d'elle alors qu'elle était à fond dans la musique. Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour manifester sa présence à son côté.

— **Alors belle rousse, je peux savoir ton petit nom ?**

La rousse en question se tourna vers lui, arrêtant de frapper dans ses mains et en mit une sur sa taille, détaillant le jeune garçon de haut en bas de son regard hautain.

— **Encore toi ?**

— **Que veux-tu, je ne peux pas me passer de ta beauté** !

Karin se mit à ricaner et à sourire narquoisement.

— **Ton plan drague est à tomber par terre tu le sais ça ?** balança-t-elle.

— **Mais qui marche, non ?**

La jeune fille se mit à rire, ce garçon était comique avec son air sans gêne et ses répliques. Elle le trouvait tout bonnement amusant et qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait aimer le fait qu'elle allait le faire tourner en bourrique ! On ne la draguait pas sans en subir les conséquences...

— **Alors, ton petit nom belle rousse ?**

— **Devine !**

— **Hum…Ka' est sûrement un diminutif…**

— **Bien, tu as deviné tout seul ?**

— **Katrin ?** Essaya-t-il.

Karin fit la grimace. Non mais, est-ce qu'elle avait une tête à s'appeler Katrin ?

— **Non, ça ne doit pas être ça…Karine ?** Tenta-t-il à nouveau.

— **Karin. Comment tu as deviné ?**

— **Il n'y a pas beaucoup de prénom qui commencent par Ka'.**

— **Mais c'est que tu n'es pas con !**

— **Merci pour cet adorable compliment.**

— **De rien, c'est gratuit.**

Karin décocha un sourire à Suigetsu qui fit de même, sachant déjà que l'un allait plaire à l'autre. La musique s'était arrêtée depuis un petit moment, mais Neji sauta par-dessus le podium et s'avança vers le bar, se frayant un chemin dans la foule, alertée, la rousse se retourna.

— **Neji, mais qu'est-ce…** commença-t-elle.

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, voyant pourquoi le noiraud avait sauté ainsi. Elle reconnut le pote de Suigetsu qui était près de Sakura, elle avait compris. Naruto s'était accroupi sur le bord du podium, sans sourire.

— **C'est qui ce type avec notre Sakura-chan ?**

— **Un gars qui ne tient pas à sa peau,** lança la rousse tout sourire.

Suigetsu arqua un sourcil, qu'est-ce qui se passait maintenant ? Shikamaru s'approcha aussi, les mains dans les poches.

— **Bagarre ou pas bagarre?** Baya-t-il tout en parlant de son ton las.

— **Connaissant Neji…** commença Naruto.

— **Il va le sortir,** acheva Karin.

— **Un problème ?** Demanda Suigetsu.

Mais personne n'eut le temps de répondre que Neji c'était déjà mis entre Sasuke et Sakura, cachant la jeune fille dans son dos, regardant Sasuke froidement.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** lui demanda Sasuke.

— **Ne t'approche pas de ma copine. Soit tu déguerpis, soit je te sors.**

— **Je ne faisais rien de mal.**

— **Je ne me répéterais pas Uchiha.**

Neji et Sasuke se défièrent du regard, se foutant du monde qu'il pouvait y avoir dans la boîte alors que Sakura n'osait piper mot, tenant le bras du Hyuuga. Elle savait qu'il ne se bagarrerait pas, mais elle savait aussi qu'il pouvait saisir ce garçon par sa chemise et le sortir réellement du bistrot, et ce sans ménagement.

Les autres s'approchèrent, suivis de Suigetsu, tous savait de quoi était capable Neji Hyuuga, même Sasuke et Suitgetsu, mais le ténébreux n'avait pas peur. Il n'était pas un bagarreur, mais n'était pas non plus quelqu'un qui se laissait faire, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ce Hyuuga s'était interposé. Sauf si c'était réellement le copain de la jeune fille.

— **Mollo Neji,** intervint Naruto en arrivant.

— **Il va s'écarter,** renchérit Shikamaru.

— **Il a intérêt,** prononça Neji.

— **C'est bon vieux,** s'incrusta Suigetsu en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

— **Écarte** **-toi, vaut mieux mec,** le provoqua Karin.

Sasuke les regarda tous les uns après les autres. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il abordait une fille, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il devait aborder une donzelle si bien entourée.

— **Bon, c'est le pote de ton pote hein Ka'** ? Demanda Naruto pour détendre l'atmosphère.

— **Hein ? Quel pote ?**

— **Ben ce gringalet,** continua le blond en agitant sa tête vers Suigetsu qui arqua un sourcil.

Elle se retourna vers lui et fit un sourire. Elle allait jeter de l'huile sur le feu mais elle s'en foutait à vrai dire, elle aimait faire tourner les gens en rond, pourquoi s'en priverait-elle.

— **Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était mon pote, je ne le connais pas,** balança Karin tout sourire.

L'Uzumaki se tapa la main sur son front pendant que Shikamaru baissait sa tête, blasé. C'est à ce moment-là que Sakura prit la parole, juste derrière Neji.

— **Neji il n'a rien fait, ne t'énerve pas…**

Sa voix avait été douce, mélodieuse, mais incertaine. Elle était passée par tous les pores de la peau de Sasuke, le grisant rien qu'avec ce doux son.

— **C'est bon, il est avec ce mec qui est apparemment mon pote Neji,** intervint finalement la rousse.

Naruto soupira de soulagement, Karin devenait enfin raisonnable. Ça allait alléger toute cette tension, du moins, c'était ce que le groupe espérait.

— **Les présentations s'imposent,** scanda alors Neji et Suigetsu tendit sa main pour se présenter.

— **Je suis Suigetsu et lui c'est…**

— **Sasuke Uchiha, je sais,** coupa Neji en tendant sa main pour serrer celle de Suigetsu.

— **Moi c'est Naruto, lui Neji, celui qui est paresseux c'est Shikamaru et notre belle Sakura.**

— **Tu n'oublierais pas quelqu'un Naruto ?** Demanda Karin.

— **Qui ?**

La rousse eut une veine sur sa tempe qui palpita et elle ferma les yeux un instant alors que Shikamaru sortait un « **imbécile** » tout bas. Provoquer de la sorte leur jolie rousse n'était pas l'une des meilleures idées que le blondinet du groupe eut jusqu'alors.

— **Je vais te faire la peau toi,** aboya Karin rouge de colère.

Sakura bougea à ce moment-là, retenant Karin de ses mains pour qu'elle n'égorge pas Naruto qui filait déjà comme un lapin vers le podium, rigolant comme un abruti. C'était qu'en plus, il avait fait exprès de la provoquer, sachant très bien comme elle allait réagir et il en prenait même un malin plaisir !

— **Bon, ben joignez-vous à nous,** les invita Shikamaru qui partait déjà vers le podium.

— **Garde tes distances, je te préviens,** annonça Neji froidement.

Il prit ensuite Sakura par les épaules pour l'emmener avec lui pendant que Karin fulminait toujours, on pouvait même imaginer voir de la fumer sortir de ses oreilles comme dans les séries de manga tellement elle était rouge de colère. Suigetsu s'approcha à ce moment-là d'elle.

— **Douce Karin, moi je le connais déjà ton prénom.**

La jeune fille le regarda tout en gonflant ses joues et il se mit à rire pendant que Sasuke restait à l'écart, encore plus intrigué et perdu vu la situation. Il ne faisait quand même rien de mal alors pourquoi une bagarre avait failli se déclencher ?

Il ne le savait pas, mais ce qu'il savait par contre, c'était que désormais il allait devoir faire attention à Neji Hyuuga, surtout qu'il voulait à tout prix gagner son pari.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Sakura, une fille à protéger**

Les garçons étaient retournés sur le podium jouer leur musique, Karin s'était remise à sauter en frappant des mains, les encourageant comme tant d'autres personnes le faisaient. Juste à côté, Sakura était assise à une table près d'un mur et sirotait un soda, regardant ses amis jouer alors qu'elle gardait le silence. Suigetsu qui était resté près de Karin s'était mis à son tour à siffler comme un dératé, suivi d'une rousse qui sautait sur son dos, telle une folle. Sasuke qui était resté longtemps à l'écart finit par prendre place à la table de la fleur tranquillement, gardant néanmoins une certaine distance avec la jeune fille, surveillé par Neji du coin de l'œil. Il avait recommandé une vodka redbull. Sakura ne disait rien, évitant même de le regarder.

— **Neji, c'est ton copain ?** demanda-t-il au bout d'un long moment.

Sakura, surprise par sa question le regarda avec de grands yeux, voilà à nouveau qu'un sentiment passait dans ses yeux la surprise. Le brun l'observait de ses prunelles sombres, gardant le silence, attendant une réponse de la jeune fille.

— **Non…** prononça-t-elle pour finir.

— **Non ? Pourtant j'aurais cru… Alors dis-moi…pourquoi a-t-il réagi comme ça ?**

— **Neji est ainsi.**

— **Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais.**

— **Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais stupide.**

— **Alors explique-moi.**

— **On ne se connaît pas…**

— **Encore cette phrase…tu ne sais pas dire autre chose ?**

La rose détourna la tête, son malaise la reprenait, pourquoi ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait même pas lui parlait d'abord ? Elle n'aimait pas ça, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la perturbe dans son quotidien, qu'un inconnu lui parle, surtout si c'était un garçon. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit des doigts chauds lui frôler les siens sous la table et elle tourna donc sa tête vers Sasuke. Là, elle vit qu'il s'était rapproché, mais toujours en gardant une distance entre eux, ne la collant pas.

— **Je ne mords pas, je te l'ai dit, tu n'as donc pas à avoir peur**.

Sakura n'arrivait à rien dire alors que Sasuke lui caressait toujours ses doigts, ils étaient si chauds pensa-t-elle, ça la troublait. Il passait par au-dessus, en dessous de ses doigts, la caressant lentement, son cœur battait la chamade rien qu'à ce geste tendre, un geste d'un inconnu pour elle. Ses yeux s'étaient plongés automatiquement dans les abysses du jeune homme et elle crut s'y perdre tellement ils étaient d'un noir profond, sombre, envoûtant. L'Uchiha ne détachait pas son regard non plus, se perdant également dans les yeux verts de la jeune fille, il les compara à des eaux troubles tellement toutes ses émotions passaient dans ses prunelles. Il pouvait y voir de l'incertitude, de la frayeur, de l'incompréhension. Jamais il n'avait encore rencontré une telle fille, mais un coup d'œil sur ses cheveux ou plutôt la couleur de sa chevelure le fit revenir à la réalité. Néanmoins, il resta à caresser les doigts de la jeune demoiselle qu'il trouvait fins, avec la peau douce, mais glaciale.

C'est à ce moment-là que Suigetsu et Karin se mirent à la table, donc, Sasuke retira ses doigts et prit son verre pour boire une gorgée. Karin se mit juste à côté de Sakura et Suigetsu à côté de sa rousse. Le brun se trouvait donc toujours à un côté de la fleur, la table était ronde donc personne ne se tournait le dos.

— **Aah** **…j'ai une grosse soif maintenant,** soupira Karin en s'affalant sur la table.

— **Moi aussi tiens,** renchérit Suigetsu.

— **Tu peux me dire quand tu n'as pas soif au juste ?** balança Sasuke, un léger sourire en coin.

Pour toute réponse, Suigetsu se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents, faisant signe au serveur en levant la main. C'était connu, surtout par Sasuke, Suigetsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de boire, il ne passait son temps qu'à ça. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sakura qui terminait de siroter sa boisson comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.

— **Tu bois quoi ? Sakura c'est ça ?**

Karin releva sa tête en entendant qu'on parlait à son amie, la rousse savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas, mais elle regarda néanmoins sa meilleure amie. Sakura avait redressé la tête, délaissant sa paille par la même occasion et regardait Suigetsu. Sasuke la sondait du coin de l'œil, mais la jeune fille remis la paille dans sa bouche, penchant sa tête vers le bas pour continuer à siroter sa boisson. Suigetsu arqua un sourcil, il ne lui avait posé qu'une simple question pourtant. Il se tourna ensuite vers Karin qui s'installa confortablement sur le dossier de son siège.

— **Pas la peine de lui parler, elle ne te répondra pas. Elle reprendra la même chose,** intervint la rousse.

— **Ah…**

Sakura se leva à ce moment-là en silence pour se diriger vers les toilettes, Karin la regarda pour être certaine que personne ne l'approche. Suigetsu et Sasuke firent de même. Quoique, le ténébreux ne la quittait tout simplement pas du regard, lui aussi surprit de la réaction de la jeune fleur. Karin qui vit ce que son nouvel ami observait lui foutu un coup de coude dans le thorax avec toute la violence dont elle était capable, ce qui voulait dire, un coup bien placé.

— **Outch !**

— **Ne regarde pas ma meilleure amie comme ça toi.**

— **Mais je…bon, tu pourrais au moins me dire pourquoi elle ne répond pas quand on lui demande quelque chose ?**

— **Sakura est ainsi.**

— **Développe,** intervint Sasuke.

— **C'est vrai, pourquoi ton pote Neji a réagi ainsi là tantôt ? Sasuke ne bouffe personne !** continua Suigetsu en piquant la paille de Sakura pour la mettre dans sa bouche.

Karin soupira et les regarda, pouvait-elle leur dire sans pour autant trahir sa meilleure amie ? C'est vrai que la situation pouvait porter à confusion, surtout pour des personnes qui ne connaissaient pas Sakura. Elle se mit à jouer avec l'une de ses longues mèches rousses, pensant à sa meilleure amie, de ce fait, de la douleur passa dans les yeux rouges de la jeune fille.

— **Neji a tout simplement protégé Sakura, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi hein,** expliqua-t-elle en regardant Sasuke.

— **Faut éclairer ma lanterne là,** lança Suigetsu.

— **Sakura est timide et craintive, elle a vécu quelque chose dans le passé qui fait qu'elle n'a aucune confiance chez un garçon, elle a peur de ce qu'un mec est capable de faire, de lui faire. Elle se familiarise avec personne, elle évite les inconnus et les garçons en particulier. Si Neji a réagi ainsi c'est pour la protéger, on la protège tous car personne d'autre ne le fera à notre place,** continua-t-elle à expliquer.

— **Si je comprends bien, elle craint les garçons, pourtant, elle ne craint pas tes amis,** réfléchit Suigetsu, mordillant la paille.

— **C'est parce qu'on est ses amis, elle nous connaît, les connaît. Shikamaru est son meilleur ami, depuis tout petit, Neji et Naruto on les connaît depuis environ quatre ans et Neji a fait quelque chose pour Sakura que personne d'autre n'a fait, elle lui en est reconnaissante et n'a pas peur des garçons de notre groupe. Sakura est ainsi, pourtant elle est très douce et très gentille, mais elle ne se laisse pas approcher et on ne laisse personne l'approcher non plus.**

— **Mouais…il lui est arrivé une crasse quoi, mais ça se comprend, vous êtes ses amis et vous la soutenez et la protéger,** en conclut Suigetsu.

— **Tu as tout à fait compris mec,** ajouta Karin en souriant.

— **Vous l'étouffez,** intervint Sasuke.

Karin regarda le brun tout en fronçant ses sourcils, il venait de dire quoi là ? Comment ce gringalet pouvait juger ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Ses yeux se rétrécirent comme une menace, mais Sasuke n'avait pas peur. Suigetsu, lui, savait que son pote allait dire le fond de sa pensée. Il connaissait très bien le ténébreux et il savait que s'il commençait à parler, c'est qu'il avait déjà évalué la situation, du moins, pour le peu que son ami et lui-même en savait.

— **Tu ne sais rien de sa vie, ni la nôtre, alors la ferme,** s'énerva la rousse.

— **Ce n'est pas en l'étouffant comme vous le faites qu'elle va s'ouvrir aux autres, ce n'est pas la protéger que vous faites, c'est l'étouffer en l'encerclant dans une bulle. Vous allez faire quoi le jour où vous ne serez plus là et qu'il va lui arriver un pépin ? Des choses moches arrivent à tout le monde, c'est inévitable, mais elle est majeure non ? Alors arrêtez d'être si pathétique, on dirait une gamine de quatorze ans !**

Le serveur avait servi les boissons pendant le monologue de Sasuke et il était repartis, aussi silencieusement qu'il était apparu. Karin prit donc son verre et jeta le contenu au visage de l'Uchiha, n'appréciant pas du tout ce que ce dernier venait de lui dire. Suitgetsu en ouvrit grand la bouche. Le visage du brun dégoulinait de la boisson jetée sur lui, mais il ne broncha pas, à la grande surprise de son ami.

— **Celui qui est pathétique ici c'est toi et je ne t'aime pas !** répliqua Karin d'une voix froide et haineuse.

Sasuke se leva lentement pour ensuite quitter la table dans le but d'aller se nettoyer le visage aux toilettes, il en prit donc la direction. Suigetsu le suivi du regard, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi à l'acte de la rousse alors que d'ordinaire, il n'était pas du style à se laisser faire.

— **Tu y as été un peu fort belle rousse.**

— **C'est lui qui ne sait pas ce qu'il raconte, il ne sait rien et ce n'est qu'un con !**

— **C'est parce que tu ne le connais pas…**

Karin regarda Suigetsu qui en faisait de même, souriant et paille en bouche. Elle avait eu beau être énervée sur le ténébreux une seconde plus tôt, devant son nouvel ami elle ne pouvait que sourire. Elle aimait bien son humour assez spécial, ses regards, mais surtout, ce qu'elle aimait chez lui, c'était ses phrases qu'il balançait.

Sasuke, lui, était presque arrivé aux toilettes pour hommes pour s'essuyer et se nettoyer un peu. Cette rousse ne mâchait pas ses mots, mais elle avait aussi des gestes sans scrupules. Elle ne l'aimait pas ? Parfait ! Lui non plus. Mais alors qu'il allait passer devant la porte des toilettes des filles, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Sakura qui en sortait. Il se stoppa et la regarda, elle, elle entrouvrit la bouche sans rien dire devant le visage mouillé et dégoulinant du jeune homme.

— **Ta copine la rousse est très susceptible,** répondit-il à sa question muette.

La fleur se ressaisit et retourna dans la toilette des filles pour en sortir deux secondes après avec une serviette. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à essuyer le visage de Sasuke délicatement qui lui, se laissa faire, va savoir aussi pourquoi. Mais très vite, il lui prit son poignet, l'arrêtant ainsi dans son geste et il ouvrit la porte des toilettes des filles pour la tirer vers l'une des cabines. Là, Sakura prit un peu peur et essaya de retirer son poignet de la main du brun, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, le ténébreux avait une poigne de fer et il n'avait aucunement envie de la lâcher. Il devait bouger s'il voulait créer quelque chose avec elle. Mais surtout, elle l'intriguait, son comportement l'intriguait.

Il la tira donc dans une cabine et y entra aussi, verrouillant la porte. Là, Sakura se colla au mur, mettant le plus d'espace possible entre eux, mais Sasuke s'approcha d'elle, mettant son corps juste devant celui de la jeune fille et il mit ses mains à plat de chaque côté de la tête de cette dernière. Elle détourna la tête pour ne pas le regarder, mais le ténébreux ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

— **Regarde-moi.**

Mais la rose n'obtempéra pas et donc, de ses doigts, il lui saisit le menton pour qu'elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Il vit qu'elle avait peur, mais il s'en fichait, ce qu'il voyait l'agaçait, elle était bien trop entourée, bien trop chouchoutée.

— **Regarde-moi j'ai dit !**

Sakura se mit légèrement à trembler et pinça ses lèvres de frustration. Elle ressentait un tel sentiment car un garçon était proche d'elle et personne n'était là pour la sortir de ce guêpier.

— **Je me fiche de ce qui t'est arrivé, je me fiche que tu te crois protégée de tout avec tes amis, là il y a personne, juste toi et moi et il est temps que tu te réveilles ! T'es majeure et tu agis comme une fille prude de quatorze ans. C'est agaçant !**

Sakura avait ses yeux qui lui brûlaient, elle avait peur, elle avait la trouille de ce garçon qui lui avait fait des yeux doux un peu plus tôt, qui lui avait parlé gentiment et qui maintenant était brusque avec elle, il lui faisait peur ! Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir Neji ou Naruto à porter de main, mais c'était perdu d'avance. Elle allait devoir s'échapper de ce garçon, se dégager de sa poigne alors que son ventre se nouait et cette fois, elle était seule. Sasuke qui vit les larmes de la jeune fille qui gardait malgré tout le silence dégagea sa main du menton de cette dernière et frotta délicatement ses joues.

— **Ne pleure pas, ça n'avancera à rien, exprime-toi un peu. Ils ne seront pas toujours là pour te protéger tu sais et tout le monde n'a pas un fond méchant, il faut que tu arrêtes ce comportement de gamin, tu comprends ?**

— **Tu ne me connais pas…** murmura-t-elle.

Voilà, elle avait enfin parlé, mais d'une voix brisée. Sasuke se mit à lui caresser ses joues très tendrement, essayant de s'adoucir un peu. D'ailleurs pourquoi il s'était énervé au juste ? Il ne connaissait même pas cette fille, elle n'était qu'un pari stupide. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas et d'agir à sa guise, que ce soit en gentillesse ou en brutalité.

— **Non, on ne se connaît pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es comme ça, mais ce que je sais, c'est que ta réaction et celle de tes amis n'est pas la bonne. J'ai déjà vécu pas mal de choses et je sais de quoi je parle. Montrer aux gens que tu as peur ne pourra que leur donner l'occasion de te faire du mal.**

Sakura avait détourné la tête, mais Sasuke la redressa, mettant son front contre celui de la rose pour bien être certain qu'elle arrête de détourner la tête et qu'elle le regarde.

— **Ne détourne pas les yeux et regarde-moi. Je te fais peur**?

— **Oui…**

— **Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi je te fais peur ?**

— **Je ne te connais pas…**

— **Ce n'est pas une réponse.**

La rose se mit à se mordre la lèvre inférieure, pourquoi ce garçon insistait ainsi ? Pourquoi il voulait un dialogue avec elle alors qu'elle, ne parlait jamais à personne ? Que lui voulait-il à la fin ? De plus, que lui répondre ? Qu'il lui foutait les boules ? Qu'elle ne le connaissait pas et donc qu'elle ne savait pas s'il lui voulait du bien ou du mal ?

— **Ne fais pas ça…**

La demoiselle le regarda, surprise de sa remarque, que devait-elle ne pas faire ? Il passa un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure et elle arrêta de la mordre. Mais elle trembla, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche.

— **C'est une chose à ne pas faire devant un homme…**

Sakura retint son souffle, Sasuke avait penché sa tête vers elle, défaisant ainsi son front du sien et il lui effleura les lèvres. Elle hoqueta, surprise de cet effleurement et le jeune homme la regarda de ses yeux sombres, il voulait l'embrasser, là, maintenant.

— **Non…**

— **Trop tard…**

Et doucement, il se saisit de ses lèvres. Elle essaya de le repousser en mettant ses mains sur les épaules du brun, mais il se saisit de ses poignets, les plaqua doucement contre le mur et il colla son corps à celui de la fleur. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille directement qui gesticula, mais en vain. Sasuke se mit très vite à taquiner du bout de sa langue celle de Sakura qui elle était incertaine, elle avait la langue d'un mec dans sa bouche ! Il joua avec la langue de la rose, la titillant avec la sienne qui elle, essayait qu'il ne touche pas sa langue, mais très vite, il enroula la sienne à celle de la jeune fille, faisant de ce baiser quelque chose de ferme, sensuel et désireux.

Il avait fermé ses paupières alors que Sakura gardait les siennes ouvertes, mais elle les ferma, tout doucement. Elle ne pouvait que se laisser faire malheureusement… Sasuke, quant à lui, lâcha les poignets de la fleur voyant qu'elle se laissait faire, c'était vraiment une fille facile songea-t-il. Il glissa ses mains sur sa fine taille, l'attira plus à lui alors qu'elle remettait ses mains sur ses épaules à lui.

Il ne sut pourquoi, mais malgré tout ce baiser le grisait, il aimait le goût de ses lèvres. C'était comme si en un coup, il voulait se fondre en elle. Elle était si douce, si succulente qu'il ne se lassait pas de l'embrasser. Sakura, elle, ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, un garçon l'embrassait, un mec qu'elle ne connaissait pas et elle aimait ça, elle en eut honte d'ailleurs. À bout de souffle, il écarta ses lèvres de celles de la fleur, mais il lui écarta les cheveux, plongeant son visage dans le cou de la demoiselle qui ne bronchait toujours pas.

— **Sasuke…**

— **Tu vois, tu retiens mon nom,** susurra-t-il contre sa peau.

Il la parsema de petits baisers papillon, il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter, il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Cette fille le grisait, l'enflammait, il avait envie de la sentir, de la toucher, de l'entendre soupirer alors qu'il la trouvait si agaçante… Il glissa ses mains le long du dos de l'Haruno, descendant jusqu'à ses fesses, les caressant. Elle sursauta de son audace, il se mit donc à lui mordiller l'oreille et elle poussa un petit cri.

— **Je ne suis pas prêt de te lâcher ma belle…** murmura-t-il.

Il s'écarta ensuite, sourire en coin et quitta la cabine, laissant Sakura sur place toute tremblante. Que venait-il de lui arriver au juste ? Ce garçon l'avait embrassé ? Caressé ? Et sa dernière phrase lui faisait plus que peur, elle sut là qu'il n'était pas près de la laisser tranquille, mais qui était-il ? Pourquoi ça lui arrivait de nouveau à elle ce genre de chose…

Sasuke partit retrouver les autres alors que tous étaient à la table à présent. Neji le regarda du coin de l'œil, Naruto buvait un verre et Shikamaru ne somnolait pas, mais on pouvait bien voir sur son visage qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre son lit. Karin, quant à elle ne fit même pas attention à lui, ne l'aimant nullement alors elle fit comme s'il n'était pas là.

— **J'y vais, tu fais quoi ?**

— **Hein ? Ben je viens !**

Suigetsu se leva et sans rien demander à Karin, il l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle se mit de fait légèrement à rougir.

— **À** **bientôt belle rousse.**

Les deux garçons partirent, sous les yeux froids de Neji. Ils ne leur fallut même pas cinq minutes pour quitter les lieux et le Hyuuga se mit donc à regarder autour de lui.

— **Tu as une touche Ka' !** lança Naruto tout sourire.

— **Arrête de dire n'importe quoi,** répliqua la rousse.

— **Où est Sakura ?** demanda Neji.

Tous se regardèrent et Karin expliqua qu'elle était partie aux toilettes, mais depuis un bon moment quand même. Neji appris ainsi que Sasuke venait des toilettes, il se leva donc en trombe pour courir vers les toilettes des filles, sentant au fond de lui que quelque chose ne collait pas. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'une des cabines, il la trouva assise par terre, des larmes dévalant ses joues et elle tremblait. Il se mit tout de suite à genoux, mettant ses mains sur ses joues mouillées, inquiet de la voir dans un tel état.

— **Saky ! Que s'est-il passé ?**

— **J'ai peur…il me fait peur…** avoua-t-elle entre ses sanglots.

Neji serra automatiquement la jeune fille dans ses bras. Ses yeux se firent durs, il savait de qui elle parlait et il savait qu'il lui avait fait quelque chose, ce qu'il n'acceptait pas. Sasuke Uchiha ou pas il allait le payer, on ne s'en prenait pas à Sakura, il ne l'admettait pas, elle avait déjà bien trop souffert. Puisque Sasuke voulait jouer et bien le noiraud était partant et le brun allait perdre, les choses devenaient sérieuses à présent.

Il l'avait mis en garde, mais ça n'avait pas suffi, à présent il devait agir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Bagarre**

Le lundi matin était vite arrivé, le week-end ayant filé à toute vitesse. La jeune et belle Sakura était restée enfermée dans sa chambre pendant les deux jours dans son pyjama qui se constituait d'un training taille basse et d'un large tee-shirt à longues manches. Elle n'avait pas quitté son lit, restant sous la couette pour garder son corps au chaud. La fleur était du genre à avoir vite froid, que ça aille de ses doigts au bout de ses orteils. Elle était connue pour être une frileuse et un rien pouvait la glacer au sang, même une simple frayeur pouvait rendre sa peau si froide qu'elle en devenait glaciale. L'Haruno était ainsi et jamais encore rien ni personne avait réussi à la réchauffer, sa couette suffisait à peine.

Le vendredi soir, Neji l'avait ramené avec Karin à une heure du matin, peu de temps après qu'il l'ait trouvé dans les toilettes. Une fois qu'elle était rentrée avec sa meilleure amie, elle était montée dans sa chambre, sous les yeux calmes, mais inquiets de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis. Sa meilleure amie avait pourtant tout fait pour l'en extraire, mais rien n'y avait fait, malheureusement.

À présent, elle était dans sa classe avec Hinata et elle ne parlait pas, elle gardait même le silence, ce qui avait fait soupirer ses amis au matin même. Le noiraud, lui, marchait dans le couloir avec Naruto qui agitait sa tête en tous sens. D'un commun accord, le blondinet et lui devaient retrouver le jeune Uchiha, mais en aucun cas le blond ne devait bouger sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Neji n'aimait pas trop être violent, mais quand il le fallait il n'hésitait pas, surtout lorsque c'était pour protéger sa Saky, une fille à qui il tenait énormément. Naruto, lui, il devait y faire attention, très attention même et c'était pour ça qu'il lui avait dit : pas d'excès.

Cela faisait cinq ans que Neji connaissait l'Uzumaki, un an avant de connaître Karin, Shikamaru et Sakura. Naruto n'était pas un jeune surexcité autrefois, il était pire. La rencontre des deux jeunes garçons avait été pour le moins très mouvementée. C'était d'ailleurs grâce au Hyuuga que le blondinet s'était calmé. Il avait fallu à ce jeune homme un pilier, quelqu'un qui lui instaure des règles à suivre, même minime. Il avait donc fait de Naruto, qui était bagarreur à l'époque et provocateur, ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, ce qui voulait dire, un jeune blond souriant, surexcité et jovial. Le noiraud s'était très vite aperçu, un jour, que Naruto avait une belle voix et c'était grâce à la musique qu'il l'avait sorti de l'engrenage qu'était la vie du jeune blond avant, lui donnant une vie un peu plus équilibrée. Il savait de quoi Naruto était capable lorsqu'il fallait se battre, il c'était lui-même mesuré à lui lors de leur première rencontre. C'était un peu pour ça qu'il voulait que son ami le blond reste un minimum à l'écart. Pour sa part, il était déterminé à donner une petite leçon à Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga était connu pour n'avertir qu'une seule fois.

Au tournant d'un couloir, passant entre les élèves, Naruto et Neji virent le ténébreux avec son pote de vendredi soir ainsi que d'autres personnes, mais le noiraud n'en avait cure, il n'avait peur de personne. Les choses se passèrent très vite ensuite, le Hyuuga se faufila parmi les élèves et chopa Sasuke à sa chemise pour le coller au mur dans un bruit mat. Il le regarda froidement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens alors que l'Uchiha avait à peine réalisé ce qui lui arrivait. Ino avait poussé un cri aigu, Suigetsu observait ce qui se passait, paille en bouche avec une tête d'ahuri, n'ayant rien vu venir également. Kiba les observaient à tour de rôle, ne comprenant rien, Tenten avait arrêté de manger ses chips et quant à Temari, elle avait voulu sauter sur Neji, mais elle fut arrêtée par Naruto qui lui fit une simple clé de bras, la mettant à genoux à terre, un bras tordu dans le dos et elle se mit à gémir de douleur.

— **Lâche-moi Hyuuga,** avertit Sasuke froidement.

— **Ça ne te suffit pas que je t'avertisse, il faut que j'emploie les grands moyens, n'est-ce pas ?** balança le jeune homme, tout aussi froidement.

— **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,** scanda le ténébreux.

— **Euh…les gars…** tenta Suigetsu.

— **Et Sakura, tu ne vois toujours pas ?** lança le noiraud, ne faisant pas attention à Suigetsu.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, oh oui qu'il voyait, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à elle durant tout le week-end. À la douceur de ses lèvres, à son corps contre le sien, son parfum, tout, absolument tout !

— **Je vois que tu piges de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas** ? continua Neji, un sourire sarcastique en coin.

Ino qui avait arrêté de crier tira sur le bras de Neji pour qu'il lâche prise.

— **Lâche Sasuke-kun toi !**

Le noiraud tourna sa tête lentement pour voir qui osait le tirer avec une force de moineau et leva les yeux au plafond en voyant qu'il avait une copie conforme d'une Barbie sous les yeux. Il fixa ensuite à nouveau Sasuke, agacé quand même d'avoir une telle fille à son côté.

— **Drôle de copine que tu as là,** se moqua-t-il.

Bizarrement, l'Uchiha fit un sourire en coin, mais Neji raffermit sa prise, étranglant presque Sasuke, le bloquant contre le mur.

— **T'es une tapette ou quoi que tu ne te défends même pas ?**

— **Je ne préfère pas me salir les mains, mais sache une chose Hyuuga, elle est à moi.**

Neji comprit parfaitement le sens de cette phrase et il leva le poing, prêt à frapper cet Uchiha qui croyait pouvoir s'approprier Sakura. Mais à l'étonnement de tous, une main l'arrêta en plein vol et le Hyuuga regarda qui avait osé le stopper, il tomba sur deux yeux noisette.

— **Quoi qu'ait** **fait Sasuke, une bagarre de résoudra rien,** intervint la brunette.

— **Et toi, tu es ?** interrogea Neji.

— **Tenten.**

Neji et Tenten se regardaient dans les yeux, la jeune fille ne cillait pas et le noiraud se sentit bizarre. Il ne comprenait pas comment une fille avait pu arrêter son coup dans son élan, mais surtout, comment elle avait eu le cran de le stopper.

— **C'est vrai que vous devriez vous calmer hein !** tenta Kiba, pensant détendre l'atmosphère.

— **Putain, lâche-moi,** gémit Temari.

Naruto resserra sa prise, faisait crier un peu plus fort la blonde pour être sûr qu'elle ne bouge pas, il avait très vite compris que cette fille pouvait se battre, c'était donc elle qu'il avait maîtrisée en premier. Ino s'était finalement reculée en couinant comme une gamine, ne voulant pas se prendre un coup en définitive. Neji se mit à soupirer, fermant ses yeux un instant, cette brunette l'avait calmé malgré lui et quand il rouvrit ses paupières, il regarda Sasuke.

— **Lâche là Naruto,** balança-t-il, ne quittant pas les abysses du brun qui bizarrement ne bronchait toujours pas.

— **Tu es sûr ?**

— **Hum.**

Le blondinet lâcha la blonde en se reculant légèrement, Temari retourna sa tête et le fusilla du regard, elle se releva ensuite tout en se massant le poignet. Neji lâcha ensuite lentement Sasuke et se recula, se retourna et partit avec son ami. Mais à peine qu'il fit quelques pas qu'il repartit en arrière, se mettant face à l'Uchiha.

— **T'approche plus d'elle, c'est clair ?** prévint-il.

— **C'est une menace ?** demanda Sasuke.

— **Prends-le comme tu veux, mais si tu t'en approche encore une fois, je t'éclate la tête,** répondit Neji.

Et le noiraud le poussa pour bien appuyer ses paroles, geste à ne pas faire malheureusement. Car Sasuke partit au quart de tour, donnant un coup de poing en plein visage de Neji qui recula de deux pas. Ce dernier ne resta pas bien entendu sans rien faire et répliqua, empoignant le brun pour lui mettre un coup de boule en pleine tête.

Naruto essaya d'arrêter Neji pendant que Kiba et Suigetsu en firent de même avec Sasuke, mais en vain. Tous les élèves autour d'eux les regardaient, certains criaient « _**il y a une bagarre**_ », d'autres se cachaient, d'autres traçaient tout simplement leur chemin. Ino criait comme une furie, Temari aidait ses amis pour arrêter Sasuke, qui il fallait le dire, ne se laissait pas du tout empoigner, foutant des pêches au noiraud autant qu'il le pouvait. Le Hyuuga faisait de même pendant que l'Uzumaki le tirait dans son dos par sa chemise, mais rien à faire, la bagarre continuait.

Rien ne pouvait les arrêter, voulant tous deux foutres une baigne à l'autre et pourquoi ? Pour la belle Sakura. L'un voulant la protéger, l'autre la voulant pour lui et qui ne supportait pas qu'on le provoque. Mais à la surprise de tous, surtout de Neji, Sasuke et Naruto, ce fut cette dernière qui se mit entre Neji et Sasuke, bras tendus latéralement, ayant la peur dans les yeux.

— **Ne fais pas de mal à Neji !**

Le ténébreux s'arrêta dans son élan alors qu'il allait foutre une pêche de plus au jeune homme, se stoppant net et se calmant derechef. Neji avait ouvert ses yeux de stupeur en voyant qui s'interposait et Naruto aussi fut surpris. Tout c'était comme arrêté dans le groupe ainsi que la bagarre. Sasuke avait son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, ses prunelles étaient plongées dans les yeux peureux de la jeune fille.

Neji mit instinctivement ses mains sur les épaules de Sakura, l'attirant à lui pour éviter qu'elle ne se prenne un coup, au cas où. Mais le brun n'avait pas du tout l'intention de continuer à frapper, rien que le fait que la fleur se soit interposée l'avait arrêté net.

Hinata était arrivée aussi, tout essoufflée d'avoir couru tout comme Sakura, dont sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement tellement elle avait couru vite. Sasuke fit un pas en arrière, se reculant, pour bien montrer qu'il arrêtait là les dégâts et Naruto soupira de soulagement. Il allait d'ailleurs ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il vit le jeune Uchiha tourner le dos et partir, s'essuyant la bouche qui saignait légèrement.

Ses amis le regardèrent surpris qu'il s'arrête là alors que généralement, quand Sasuke se battait pour une raison ou pour une autre, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, même pas une fille. Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, certains se retournant tout en marchant, mais Neji, Naruto, Sakura et Hinata ne bougeaient pas, restant sur place. Une fois qu'ils furent éloignés, le blond lâcha le noiraud et ce dernier retourna la fleur, le regard inquiet pendant que la foule autour d'eux se dissipait.

— **Saky, mais tu es folle !**

— **Je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse du mal,** s'excusa-t-elle en baissant la tête.

— **Je suis désolée grand frère, je n'ai pas pu la retenir,** avoua Hinata en baissant la tête également.

Neji soupira et serra Sakura dans ses bras, heureux quand même que l'Uchiha ne l'ait pas touché. Dans ces moments-là, il savait que ce n'était pas évident de s'arrêter et même s'il détestait le ténébreux, il pouvait quand même avoir un minimum de respect pour lui du fait qu'il n'avait pas continué dans sa lancée.

— **Idiote,** murmura-t-il tout simplement.

— **Eh bien…** fut la seule réponse de Naruto.

Le blondinet était surpris, mais content en même temps. Surprit parce que pour la première fois il avait vu Sakura intervenir, mais content que grâce à elle, la bagarre se soit stoppée. Mais il se demandait quand même pourquoi ce Sasuke n'avait pas frappé et comment il avait pu s'arrêter à temps quand même.

— **Comment vous avez su ?** Demanda Neji à Hinata.

— **Des élèves sont venus le crier dans la classe,** informa tout simplement la noiraude.

Sakura s'écarta de Neji tout en le regardant tristement, sachant très bien qu'il aurait voulu que jamais elle ne se mette entre lui et Sasuke.

— **Pourquoi ?** interrogea-t-elle.

— **Parce qu'il t'a fait peur,** répondit Neji, comprenant sa question.

La rose ne savait pas quoi répondre, là, les paroles de l'Uchiha se mirent à tourner en boucle dans sa tête, peut-être qu'il avait raison, peut-être que ses amis la protégeaient trop. Malgré tout, elle les adorait et sans eux, elle était certaine qu'elle n'oserait même pas sortir de chez elle. Ils étaient tous son pilier, sa force et son courage.

— **Bon ben, le fun est passé, si on retournait en cours ?**

Tous regardèrent Naruto qui avait à présent ses bras en croix derrière la tête et qui sifflotait comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Neji fut surpris, le blondinet avait toujours été le premier à vouloir se battre et maintenant il se rangeait, mais où était passé le délinquant ? C'était une question que le jeune Hyuuga se posait, connaissant très bien le spécimen qui était son ami. Hinata se mit à sourire en rougissant et le noiraud soupira, il n'en fallait vraiment pas beaucoup à sa petite sœur pour succomber au charme de Naruto. Elle l'aimait, il le savait, tout le monde le savait sauf une personne, le concerné en lui-même.

— **Hum…on vous ramène à votre classe les filles.**

Et la minute qui suivit, les garçons ramenèrent les filles à leur salle de cours. Mais au fond de lui-même, Neji savait que rien n'était fini, au contraire, tout ne faisait que commencer.

La matinée s'était vite écoulée. Neji et Sasuke étaient légèrement blessés au visage, mais sans plus. Avant d'aller au réfectoire, Hinata et Sakura étaient passées à leurs casiers, elles se parlaient tout en rigolant comme de vieilles copines. Même si la noiraude n'était pas la meilleure amie de la fleur, cette dernière l'appréciait beaucoup, elle était gentille, douce, généreuse et elle aimait la personnalité de la sœur de Neji.

Elles ne virent donc pas arriver derrière elles un jeune ténébreux qui était seul. Lorsque Hinata se retourna pendant que Sakura fermait son casier, elle sursauta, ayant peur. La rose fit de même, agrandissant ses yeux en voyant qui était près d'elles.

— **Tu nous laisses ?** demanda-t-il.

Hinata regarda son amie puis le ténébreux, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle avait vu Sakura agiter sa tête négativement, ce que Sasuke avait vu aussi.

— **Si ça pose un problème, attends la au bout du couloir, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

La Hyuuga regarda encore son amie qui elle le voyait, avait peur.

— **Je t'attends un peu plus loin, crie si ça ne va pas,** osa dire la noiraude.

Sasuke secoua sa tête par dépit, même une fille timide l'encerclait et la couvait, c'était vraiment agaçant. Hinata partit, s'éloignant légèrement alors que Sakura avait le dos collé aux casiers, n'osant pas regarder le jeune homme. Ce dernier, une fois la demoiselle éloignée, posa une main à plat sur le casier, se rapprochant ainsi de la rose, la sondant de ses yeux sombres.

— **Ne t'interpose plus jamais !**

Sakura le regarda, surprise et peureuse, ayant perdu son courage du matin même. Elle se mordit sur sa lèvre inférieure en détournant encore le regard, ne sachant pas quoi dire à ce garçon qui l'intimidait. Sasuke approcha son visage de l'oreille de la fleur, lui murmurant quelques mots et faisant glisser son souffle contre sa peau.

— **Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça.**

— **Hein ?** fut la seule réponse de la jeune fille.

Mais déjà, Sasuke lui effleurait ses lèvres de ses doigts et là, le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa.

— **Non…ne me touche pas…**

— **C'est toi qui tentes le diable.**

Et il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, les effleurant simplement. Il sentit la fleur sursauter, et plutôt que de l'embrasser, il lécha sa lèvre inférieure. L'Haruno sentit ses pieds se dérober sous elle rien qu'à cet acte. Le brun glissa sa main sur la taille de la jeune fille qui ne se débattait pas et il la serra tout contre lui pour ensuite se mettre à murmurer tout contre ses lèvres quelques mots de plus.

— **Ne t'interpose plus jamais ma belle…**

Il se saisit ensuite de ses lèvres, les embrassant délicatement, mais fermement. Sakura mit ses mains sur les bras de Sasuke, mais il lui prit ses poignets et les plaqua doucement contre les casiers. Il colla son corps bien plus contre celui de la demoiselle, glissant un genou entre ses jambes, faisant sursauter la jeune fille. Elle se mit légèrement à trembler pendant qu'il passait sa langue dans sa bouche, relevant son genou vers son intimité. La rose voulait à tout prix éviter le contact de leurs langues, en vain bien entendu. Tout le corps de la jeune fille se tendit telle une corde d'arc et Sasuke se mit à sourire intérieurement, elle réagissait, elle n'était donc pas insensible. Il délaissa ses lèvres pour glisser les siennes dans le cou de sa belle, voulant l'enflammer bien plus.

— **Tu me donnes bien des envies tu sais…** susurra-t-il.

— **Non…** murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Mais le brun lui mordilla sa peau de son cou et elle étouffa un petit cri dans sa bouche, ce qui fit sourire le ténébreux.

— **Je t'arracherai à eux,** chuchota-t-il.

Et il se décolla d'elle, lui caressa la joue et partit, la laissant là, avec sa phrase en suspens qui planait au-dessus de la tête de la fleur. Le cœur de cette dernière battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, ses mains étaient fébriles, sa peau moite et une fois qu'il fut parti, la rose tomba à genoux sur le sol, toute tremblante.

Elle avait bien peur de ce que sa phrase voulait dire, de ce que ce garçon entendait par là…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Sasuke profite de sa nouvelle ouverture**

Sakura était toujours à genoux à terre et elle essayait tant bien que mal de maîtriser ses tremblements, chose qu'elle parvint difficilement au bout de quelques minutes. Elle se releva lentement en s'aidant des casiers. Elle expira et inspira à plusieurs reprises, essayant en même temps de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Neji voit quoi que ce soit, sinon il allait deviner et poser des questions, elle lui répondrait, ne sachant pas mentir. Et elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il lui pose des questions ou se doute de quelque chose, sinon ça allait encore tourner en bagarre et elle ne voulait plus de ça. Elle ne voulait plus que son ami se batte pour elle, pour la protéger.

La jeune fille détestait la violence et elle supportait encore moins que ses amis se battent, surtout pour elle. Il suffisait qu'elle reste à l'écart de ce garçon, qu'elle reste avec tous ses amis et il ne pourrait plus l'approcher. Elle ferma donc un instant ses yeux, satisfaite de sa conclusion, ce Sasuke n'allait plus l'approcher et elle allait rester avec ses amis, comme elle le faisait tout le temps. Alors qu'elle rouvrait ses paupières, Hinata refit surface près d'elle, ayant de l'inquiétude dans ses si beaux yeux nacrés.

— **Tout va bien Sakura ?**

— **Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.**

— **Il te voulait quoi ?**

— **Euh…je ne sais pas trop, il ne veut plus que je m'interpose entre Neji et lui.**

La noiraude croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, prenant un faux air de fille fâchée.

— **Jeune fleur, sur ça, il n'a pas tort, ne t'interpose plus jamais !**

L'Haruno fit un sourire à son amie, Hinata était très timide, il était rare qu'elle tienne tête à quelqu'un, mais ses amis comptaient plus que tout pour elle, et ça, la rose le savait. Jamais elle ne tiendrait tête à Sasuke, elle était bien trop peureuse pour ça, mais elle au moins, elle n'avait pas constamment peur, elle était juste timide et ne s'affirmait pour ainsi dire quasi jamais. Elles se mirent à rire ensemble et toutes deux partirent vers le réfectoire, rejoindre leurs amis.

Pendant que Sakura et Hinata entraient dans le réfectoire et se dirigeaient vers la table de Neji et compagnie, Sasuke, qui lui était à une table un peu plus loin avec ses propres amis les regardaient marcher, la tête sur un bras. Il avait les yeux sur la silhouette de la rose et en aucun cas il faisait attention à ses amis qui l'entouraient. Il observait plutôt la jeune fleur se déplacer entre les tables pour rejoindre ses amis à qui elle offrait son beau sourire.

Le brun ne sut pourquoi, mais en voyant ça il eut un pincement au cœur. Elle ne lui avait pas encore souri ainsi, faut dire, il était brutal avec elle et il le savait pertinemment. Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement, ça l'agaçait qu'elle soit entourée ainsi, de voir qu'elle détournait le regard, qu'elle parlait à peine et qu'elle ne l'affrontait pas. Jamais encore il n'avait dragué une fille si réservée, timide, peureuse, enfermée dans une bulle et qui était encerclée par plusieurs personnes.

Il ne pouvait pas l'approcher comme il l'entendait, pas l'inviter au cinéma ou autre part et ça aussi c'était énervant. Il était certain pourtant que même sans ses amis elle s'en sortirait très bien, qu'elle serait d'une agréable compagnie, mais que surtout, elle s'ouvrirait à lui comme toutes filles le feraient. Mais elle était encerclée et ça, ça le dérangeait. Surtout qu'à cause de cela, il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir gagner son pari alors que d'habitude, il ne doutait pas de l'issue.

Mais il savait aussi que ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec le pari à présent, cette fille l'intriguait, surtout qu'il sentait que sous cette façade d'être entourée et la personnalité de la jeune fille, un gros secret se cachait. Et curieux comme il l'était, il voulait bien entendu découvrir ce que c'était et qu'il se dévoile à lui. Il voulait savoir pourquoi cette fille si belle, hormis ses cheveux roses était ainsi.

Des coups de coudes dans ses côtes lui firent tourner la tête, brisant ainsi sa vision sur la charmante jeune fille qu'il avait embrassée un peu plus tôt. Il tomba donc nez à nez avec son pote Sui' qui souriait, paille en bouche, pour ne pas changer, caractéristique qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

— **Alors, on mate Sasuke ?** lança-t-il.

— **Mater qui ?** Demanda Ino.

— **Ben le rose bonbon,** répliqua Temari.

— **Tu n'en rate pas une Sasuke,** rigola Kiba.

Ino se retourna puisqu'elle était de dos à la bande de Sakura et elle vit la jeune fille rigoler avec son ami le blond. Ses yeux bleus la foudroyèrent, mais la rose ne le vit pas. Elle regarda ensuite Sasuke, toujours avec ses yeux furibonds et le ténébreux se mit à sourire.

— **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ino ?** demanda-t-il innocemment.

— **Tu conclus quand ?** interrogea la Yamanaka.

— **Eh ! Il a trois mois au cas où !** intervint Temari.

— **Je ne t'ai pas causé toi,** attaqua Ino.

Temari allait dire une réplique cinglante, mais Sasuke étouffa son rire dans sa main. Il le savait qu'Ino ne tiendrait pas longtemps, jalouse comme elle l'était.

— **Pourquoi tu ris Sasuke ?** Demanda Kiba.

— **Ah** **là là Ino…Ino…** se moqua Suigetsu pour la taquiner.

— **Quoi ?** cria presque la concernée.

— **Je ne l'ai même pas encore** **embrassée** **devant toi et tu perds déjà les pédales ?** scanda Sasuke tout en rigolant doucement.

— **Quoi…Je…Non ! Et puis de toute façon, tu ne l'as pas encore** **embrassée** **!** balança la blonde, se reprenant.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?** nargua le brun.

— **Je le sais, c'est tout.**

— **Bizarre, même pas une heure plus tôt je l'embrassais…**

Tous se mirent à rire sauf Ino qui commençait à fulminer.

— **Menteur,** s'énerva-t-elle.

— **Tu ne me crois pas ? C'était à son casier, j'ai viré la brunette et j'ai embrassé Sakura,** expliqua-t-il en sortant le bout de sa langue pour appuyer ses dires.

— **Ah, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle,** intervint Temari.

— **Hum,** répondit Sasuke.

— **De toute façon, un baiser ne vaut rien à côté du fait que tu dois la baiser, tu n'y arriveras pas,** affirma la Yamanaka pour se défendre.

— **On verra,** fit le ténébreux, énigmatique.

Suigetsu se mit à rire avec la paille dans sa bouche, montrant par la même occasion toutes ses dents alors qu'Ino se renfrognait dans son pull, espérant de tout cœur que Sasuke ne baise pas cette fille. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'ait embrassée, déjà qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'il en regarde une autre comme il le faisait avec cette Sakura…

Temari et Kiba s'amusèrent ensuite à jouer au bras de fer, clôturant ainsi la conversation au sujet de la rose et du brun. La jeune blonde voulait à tout prix battre un garçon pour montrer sa supériorité et donc leur petit jeu tombait au bon moment. Sasuke qui les observait avec un petit sourire en coin se mit à observer du coin de l'œil la fleur qui rigolait à présent avec Neji. Sa mâchoire se contracta. Jalousie ? Peut-être… Suigetsu se leva à ce moment-là, attirant l'attention de son ami de ce fait.

— **Que fais-tu ?** Demanda Sasuke.

— **Je vais saluer ma rousse !** annonça-t-il tout simplement.

— **Quelle rousse?** demanda Tenten qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusqu'ici, mais qui mangeait tout en regardant chacun de ses amis, chose qu'elle faisait depuis le début en fait.

L'Uchiha leva ses yeux au plafond, sachant déjà qui était la rousse en question. Suigetsu était déjà parti de son pas nonchalant et Temari ainsi que les autres virent où il se dirigeait.

— **Il ne va quand même pas rejoindre ceux-là ?** s'interrogea-t-elle à haute voix.

— **J'ai bien peur que si,** répondit Kiba.

— **En plus, ce blond m'a tordu le bras ce matin,** lança Temari qui commençait à fulminer, se rappelant comment il l'avait maîtrisé.

— **Naruto Uzumaki…** murmura Sasuke.

— **Il paraît qu'il** **sait** **se battre,** continua Kiba.

— **J'ai vu ça,** renchérit Temari avec hargne. **D'une main il m'a collé à terre ce petit con.**

— **Cool,** scanda Tenten.

Tous regardèrent la brunette qui continuait à manger l'air de rien, comme si elle était descendue de la planète mars. Personne ne voyait qu'une telle chose était cool, mais après tout, la demoiselle était ainsi, c'était ce qui faisait son caractère. Par la suite tous les regards se tournèrent vers le groupe de Sakura où Suigetsu se rapprochait en slalomant parmi les bancs où chaque élève mangeait en groupe ou non.

À la table de la fleur, tous se parlaient entre eux, la rose affichait son sourire habituel avec ses amis, ayant mis le ténébreux sur le côté dans sa mémoire pour ne plus y penser. Hinata regardait Naruto rigoler, les joues rougissantes, admirant le jeune blond qui avait toujours un entrain hors du commun. Mais leurs regards se posèrent sur le jeune garçon qui prit place juste en face de Karin l'air de rien, souriant, paille en bouche.

— **Salut jolie rousse.**

— **Encore toi,** s'exaspéra Karin par sa venue.

— **Eh, mais t'es le gars de vendredi soir,** lança Naruto tout souriant.

— **Au cas où, tu l'as vu au matin,** balança Shikamaru, tête couchée dans ses bras, jeune homme qui était au courant de ce qui s'était produit.

— **Ah ? Je ne t'avais pas vu…** répondit le blond stupidement.

Suigetsu se mit à rire face à la débilité du blond, il commençait à bien l'aimer celui-là avec son humour débordant. Certes il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça, mais ce qu'il avait pu voir de ce jeune garçon lui plaisait assez bien.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** demanda Neji calme, mais sur un ton froid.

— **Juste dire bonjour à ma rousse,** sourit Sui'.

— **Qui a dit que je voulais que tu me dises bonjour ?** Demanda la concernée, un sourire en coin.

Pour toute réponse, Suigetsu se mit à sourire également et il tourna son regard vers Sakura, qui elle, avait la tête baissée à présent. Une fois de plus elle ne le regardait pas et la timidité de la jeune fille le surprenait pour la deuxième fois.

— **Désolé pour Sasuke ce matin, Sakura c'est ça ?**

La fleur releva la tête surprise qu'il s'adresse à elle, mais elle tourna son visage directement ensuite vers Neji qui lui, avait froncé ses sourcils. Suigetsu le regarda à son tour pendant qu'Hinata les regardait, espérant qu'aucune bagarre ne se déclenche cette fois-ci.

— **N'aie crainte, elle ne m'intéresse pas,** affirma Suigetsu à l'intention du jeune Hyuuga.

— **Ben non, c'est Ka' qui t'intéresse,** avoua Shikamaru, tête dans ses bras, yeux fermés.

Suigetsu se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents, ce dormeur avait l'œil pensa-t-il.

— **Bon, tu m'as salué, c'est bon, tu peux te barrer !** Lâcha Karin de sa voix forte.

— **Tu es de m** **auvais poil ?** Demanda Suigetsu.

— **Depuis que je t'ai vu, oui,** répliqua la jeune fille.

— **Tu m'en vois ravi,** répondit-il à nouveau.

— **Ravi ?** ne put s'empêcher de demander Hinata.

— **Ben oui, ça veut dire que je lui fais de l'effet,** lança-t-il tout sourire.

Karin partit dans un grand éclat de rire assez fort, elle trouvait ce garçon vraiment sans gêne et elle adorait ça. Il était unique, elle n'avait encore jamais vu un gars de sa trempe et pour elle, il était assez amusant et divertissant. Neji ne disait rien, mais observait, visiblement, aucun autre de sa bande ne se pointait et ils restaient à leur table, mais il observait néanmoins Sasuke qui le regardait aussi. Les autres gardaient le silence, observant ce qui se passait entre le jeune homme et leur amie.

— **Tu me files ton numéro belle rousse ?**

— **Même pas en rêve,** répondit-elle.

— **Tiens,** balança Naruto qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en mêler.

Suigetsu se saisit du portable que le blond lui tendait pendant que Karin fouillait la poche arrière de son jean, son portable n'y était plus. Elle fusilla alors l'Uzumaki de ses prunelles furibondes, n'acceptant pas qu'il se permette ce genre de liberté.

— **Comment oses-tu toi ?** lança-t-elle acerbe.

— **Pour une fois qu'un mec te fait du gringue, il faut en profiter,** rigola Naruto en croisant ses bras derrière la tête.

— **Quoi ? Pour une fois ? Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?** Cria-t-elle en attrapant le blondinet par sa chemise.

— **Calme Ka',** l'arrêta Neji.

Karin le relâcha sous les rires des autres et Suigetsu rendit le portable à son propriétaire.

— **Voilà, tu as mon numéro belle rousse. À bientôt.**

Et Suigetsu se leva, sourire aux lèvres, toujours paille en bouche et il partit pendant que la cloche se mettait à sonner. Karin, elle, fouilla dans le répertoire de sontéléphone et vit qu'il y avait inscrit son numéro. Elle fit un sourire énigmatique pendant que les autres se moquaient d'elle, mais elle s'en foutait, elle avait le numéro d'un garçon qui l'intéressait et avec qui elle ne s'ennuyait pas du tout. Sakura, elle, regardait sa meilleure amie légèrement inquiète, si elle s'intéressait à un ami de Sasuke, il était fort probable qu'elle revoie le ténébreux, ce qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas.

Dans les couloirs, Suigetsu rattrapa ses amis qui s'étaient mis à avancer sans lui et il se mit à côté de Sasuke tout sourire. Les autres étaient légèrement en avant et le moment était donc propice pour une conversation rien qu'entre eux.

— **T'es irrécupérable, tu le sais ça ?** parlementa Sasuke.

— **Tu le veux ?**

— **Vouloir quoi ?**

— **Son numéro ?**

— **Quel numéro ?**

— **Son numéro,** insista Suigetsu.

L'Uchiha se mit à sourire, il n'avait quand même pas osé ? Il se mit à rigoler et Suigetsu lui dicta des chiffres qu'il enregistra directement dans son portable. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il n'y avait que son ami pour agir aussi sournoisement et c'était ce qu'il préférait chez lui, la vivacité de son esprit et le fait qu'il agisse en douce.

— **Que ferais-tu sans moi hein ?** scanda Suigetsu.

— **Rien,** répliqua Sasuke.

— **Alors, que vas-tu faire à présent ?**

— **Quand on possède un numéro, on fait quoi généralement ?**

— **On appelle pardi !**

Tous deux se sourirent et tapèrent leur poing l'un contre l'autre. Le brun était ravi car il avait enfin une nouvelle ouverture pour approcher la douce Sakura. Ino n'avait rien entendu, elle était bien plus au-devant avec Kiba qui lui parlait avec entrain, ce qui n'était pas plus mal songea le ténébreux. Temari et Tenten étaient juste devant eux, mais elles n'avaient pas fait attention non plus. La No Sabaku passait son temps à voler le paquet de chips de la brunette qui le reprenait à chaque fois, voulant d'abord le terminer. À part eux deux, personne ne pouvait savoir ce que Suigetsu avait fait, ce qui plaisait fortement à l'Uchiha, ainsi, il n'aurait personne dans ses jambes pour agir.

Au soir, Sakura était dans sa chambre, en pyjama, dans son lit et sous sa couette. Elle était encore gelée jusqu'aux os pour ne pas changer et essayait de se réchauffer sous sa couverture en regardant la télévision, ce qui ne marchait pas vraiment. Elle pouvait entendre la musique rock de Karin au bout du couloir, à vingt-trois heures, la rousse ne dormait pas, ce qui n'était pas nouveau. Mais la fleur aimait bien entendre ce son car ça signifiait pour elle qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la maison et que donc, elle n'avait pas à avoir peur.

Elle regardait une série à la télévision, mais sans vraiment voir le feuilleton, s'emmitouflant plutôt dans sa couette. Son téléphone portable se mit à sonner sur sa table de nuit et elle le prit, la couverture s'abaissa donc jusqu'à sa taille et elle vit que c'était un numéro inconnu. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait décrocher, peut-être que c'était Naruto qui téléphonait encore d'un autre numéro, elle décrocha donc, croyant que c'était lui.

— **Tu m'appelles encore avec un autre numéro Naruto, ce n'est pas bien,** lança Sakura de sa voix douce.

— **C'est plutôt une insulte de m'appeler Naruto, tu ne crois pas ?**

Sakura faillit lâcher son mobile sous la surprise, même derrière un combiné elle pouvait reconnaître sa voix grave, mais douce à la fois, elle murmura donc son prénom.

— **Sasuke…**

— **Bien, tu n'as toujours pas oublié mon prénom, je t'en félicite.**

— **Comment…Comment…**

— **Comment j'ai eu ton numéro ?**

— **Oui…**

— **Je suis plein de ressources tu sais.**

— **Pourquoi…tu m'appelles ?**

— **Je veux te voir.**

— **Non…**

— **Maintenant.**

— **Non…**

— **Si tu ne me laisses pas te voir maintenant, d'ici demain j'aurais ton adresse par moi-même.**

— **Il est tard…**

— **Et alors ? Tu ne dors pas à ce que je sache.**

La demoiselle se mordit une fois de plus la lèvre inférieure, mais cette fois-ci le ténébreux ne pouvait pas le voir puisqu'il n'était pas en face d'elle. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne voulait pas le voir, mais en même temps, s'il avait pu avoir son numéro par Dieu seul quel miracle il pourrait aussi découvrir son adresse, non ?

— **Ton adresse ?** insista le jeune homme.

— **Je ne peux pas…**

— **Pourquoi ?**

— **Tu es un garçon…**

Sasuke se mit à rire derrière le téléphone et bizarrement Sakura pensa que c'était doux à l'écoute, mais elle s'emmitoufla sous sa couette, comme si une seule couverture pouvait la protéger du jeune homme.

— **Heureusement pour moi, il y aurait un problème sinon. Alors, ton adresse ?**

— **Pourquoi tu veux me voir ?**

— **Je te le dirai que quand je serais en face de toi. Tu as le choix, tu me le donne maintenant et je viens ou je le découvre par moi-même et ce sera demain que je viendrais, alors ?**

Sakura se mit à soupirer et tout bas, mais vraiment dans un son à peine audible elle lui donna son adresse. L'instant d'après, Sasuke avait raccroché, la laissant désarçonnée de ce fait.

La jeune rose se demandait ce qu'elle venait de faire, un acte irréparable, c'était certain…


End file.
